


Kdo posílá káně

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves
Genre: M/M, angst protože proč ne, big fluff energy, bosé nohy na štěrku (big au), krev, káně je ženského rodu ale ne tady, náznak sexu
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Další pokračování povídek "Vyměním barda" a "Dva z Mědína". Jo. Měly to bejt one-shoty. A víte, co to rozhodně není? One-shoty.Jako vždycky vám představuji parádního křížence Zaklínače a originálního univerzu debilních elfů, spolu s novou nadílkou supr čupr (a ne tak supr čupr) postav. Tak enjoy a nebrečte.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geralt z rivie/marigold
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Kdo posílá káně

„Tak to vezmeme přes Hrádek.“

„Horní nebo Dolní?“

„To je otázka. Jasně, že Dolní.“

„To by byla zbytečně velká zajížďka.“

„Tercevskou bránou?“

„Tam bude ještě sníh.“

„Hmm… A tak co kdybychom prošli kolem slepenců a jednu noc přespali v Rokytném?“

„Tam mám zákaz vstupu,“ zabručel Geralt.

Seděli spolu v malém lesním jezírku, ve kterém vyvěral horký pramen. Zemi pokrýval poprašek sněhu, dosti nezvyklého pro tento kraj, ale jim bylo příjemně. Až po bradu byli ponoření do horké vody a nos jim plnila lehce štiplavá pára.

„Ale šlo by vyrazit časně ráno, Rokytný obejít a na večer se usídlit v Budkovicích,“ navrhnul Geralt po chvíli usilovného přemýšlení.

„To nepůjde,“ odvětil Marigold. „Tam mám zákaz vstupu zase já.“

Geralt se zamračil a zaklonil hlavu. Opřel se o okraj jezírka a dlouze vydechl.

„No tak zůstaneš tady.“

„No to teda nezůstanu. A nech toho, už o tom nehodlám diskutovat.“

„Přivážu tě k trámu.“

„To bys neudělal!“

„No tak tu zůstaň.“

„Nezůstanu.“

Další dlouhý povzdech.

„A vůbec,“ natáhnul Marigold. „Jsme tu teprve pár dní. Víš, cos slíbil.“

Geralt protočil oči a zopakoval formulku, kterou musel při příjezdu vyřknout před jejich hostitelkou: „ _Že tu zůstaneme, dokud se oba dostatečně nevyléčíme a dokud nebudeme úplně odpočatí._ “

„A dál?“

Geralt zavrčel.

„ _Že nebudeme mluvit o práci_.“

„Hodnej. Tak, teď sklapni a užívej si.“

„Trhni si.“

„Nebuď nepříjemnej.“

„Tak mě donuť.“

Zamračeně hleděli jeden na druhého. Marigoldův obličej byl červený, ovšem ne ze vzteku, nýbrž z horka. Dokonce i Geralt nevypadal pobledlý, jako vždy. Voda jim dělala náramně dobře. Bard, dle příkazu paní lázeňského domu, kloktal několikrát denně vodu s příměsí dobromyslu a šalvěje. Zaklínač ji pak popíjel spolu s tinkturou z konvalinky. Společně pak každý den absolvovali dlouhou ozdravnou koupel, při které Marigold pookřál a Geraltovy svaly si konečně řádně odpočinuly. Dnešní koupel však byla ve znamení napětí, stejně jakou celý den. Geralt se totiž probudil značně znepokojený.

„Přísahám, že se občas chováš jako malé dítě, Geralte,“ zabručel Marigold.

„To říkáš ty? O kterého se musím pořád starat jako o malou holku?“ odpálkoval ho Geralt.

„Ale no tak, chlapci,“ ozval se za nimi pobavený hlas. „Máte tu odpočívat. Kdybych chtěla poslouchat dva kluky, jak se handrkujou, bydleli by tu se mnou mí dva syni.“

U jezírka stanula paní domu, Olha, vysoká a urostlá žena s tmavými vlasy staženými pod čepcem a s prvními vráskami kolem očí. Spolu s další, mnohem mladší dívkou, přinesly svým novým pacientům boty a oděv, aby se mohli vrátit zpět do domu.

Geralt vystřelil z vody tak rychle, že se mu zamotala hlava. Ničeho však nedbal a vyskočil přes okraj. Vplul do trepek, které pro něj paní domu nachystala, a nechal se od ní zabalit do teplého chundelatého županu. Marigold udělal to samé, i když o poznání pomaleji.

„Běžte se pořádně usušit. Za hodinu bude večeře, tak mi do té doby nikde netrajdejte. Přijdu si pro vás,“ řekla jim Olha přísně. Moc dobře věděla, jak rád se zaklínač toulá po jejích pozemcích, a jak snadno bard prospí i zvonění k jídlu.

„Díky, Olho, neboj se, budeme čekat,“ řekl Geralt formálně, nicméně tón jeho hlasu prozrazoval, že nemá náladu ani na Olhu, ani na večeři. Zachumlal se do svého županu a svižným krokem vyrazil směrem k lázeňskému domu. Marigold s povzdechem sledoval, jak zaklínač mizí mezi stromy. Jemu samotnému cesta zabrala o poznání déle. Capal v trepkách po vyšlapané cestičce a povídal si s Olhou a její pomocnicí Lutonou. Hlas se mu pomalu vracel do původního stavu, i když mu ještě stále občas přeskakoval, a ráno a k večeru chraplal. Popovídal si se svými hostitelkami a opatrovatelkami o počasí, povykládal Lutoně něco málo o elfech (přičemž samozřejmě vynechal tu část, kdy od nich dostal nabančeno), a pak zaplul dovnitř do rozlehlého domu. Vycupital do druhého patra, kde měl pokoj, a rychle zalezl ke krbu. Jen slušnost mu nedovolila se od jezírka rozběhnout rovnou do tepla. Venku byla zima, foukal studený vítr a on byl stále mokrý. To, že se celý třásl, se mu dařilo skrývat jen díky huňatému županu, ve kterém byl zabalený. Dřepnul si k ohni, přihodil do něj polínko, a natáhl k němu ruce. Drkotal zuby, jako kdyby strávil noc na mraze.

Ucítil ruce na svých ramenou. Pevně ho stiskly a vytáhly ho na nohy.

„Prosím tě, přestaň s těma ženskýma tak courat,“ zabručel Geralt. K Marigoldovu překvapení otočil barda čelem k sobě a začal mu přes župan třít paže. „Máš se tady vyléčit, ne ještě víc nachladnout.“

Marigold mlčel. Geralt už byl oblečený. Nikoliv ve svém obvyklém černém oděvu – kalhoty, které zde dostal, byly volné a měly barvu oblohy. Jeho košile byla naopak krémově bílá a dodávala jeho obličeji poněkud mrtvolný nádech. Vlasy měl ještě vlhké a rozcuchané, a lepily se mu na obličej. Marigold mu je však neměl jak upravit, ruce se mu třásly jako divé. Geralt mu hodil přes hlavu svůj vlastní župan a začal mu třít do sucha vlasy. Jakkoliv si Marigold připadal jako malomocný, nemohl si pomoct. Bylo mu to příjemné. Geralt se o něj většinu času, který spolu strávili na cestách, moc nestaral. Nebylo taky proč, to Geralt byl ten, kdo potřeboval ošetřit, umýt, namasírovat. Když ale jednou za čas přišla chvíle jako tato, Marigold se ze všech sil soustředil, aby si ji vryl do paměti, hlavně proto, aby si na ni mohl vzpomenout při dalším Geraltově neopodstatněném výbuchu vzteku, kterých poslední dobou přibývalo. Jakmile se třas v jeho těle uklidnil, nahnul se kupředu a plnou vahou se opřel o zaklínače. Byl zachumlaný jako dítě, kterému z velké kožešiny v postýlce vyčuhuje jen malý kulatý obličejík. Geralt mu začal dlaněmi třít záda, aby barda ještě víc zahřál.

„Lepší?“ zeptal se a Marigold v jeho hlase postřehl jiskřičku starostí.

„Hmm…“

Marigold ovinul kolem Geralta paže a chvíli jen tak stáli u krbu a užívali si vzájemné blízkosti. Nakonec jej však od sebe Geralt přece jen odtáhl.

„Tak šup, oblíkni se,“ řekl a vykročil ke dveřím.

„A nechtěl bys mi…“

„Nechtěl.“

Zavřel za sebou dveře a Marigold slyšel, jak jeho kroky mizí za dveřmi vedlejšího pokoje. Sám se tedy převlékl a sedl si ke krbu. Popadl loutnu a začal vybrnkávat melodii. Tak jako Geralt potřeboval často trénovat, aby nevypadl ze cviku a aby jeho smysly příliš neotupěly, i jeho prsty musely občas prohrábnout struny, aby nezapomněly, s jakou lehkostí po nich umí běhat. Když v sobě sebral veškerou odvahu, zazpíval pár veršíků, ale hned zase zmlknul. Jeho hlas byl hrubý a neposlouchal ho, skákal z jednoho tónu na druhý, aniž by si to Marigold přál. A tak bard tiše hrál a opakoval si všechny písně, které znal, a které už dlouho neměl kde hrát. Ano, léky, které dostával, mu značně pomáhaly. Ale i přes to nemohl z mysli setřást obavy. Začínal se bát, že už se mu hlas nikdy nevrátí. Že bude moct mluvit, že bude moct žít jako dřív, ale už nikdy nebude moct zpívat. A co by dělal potom?

Otřásl se a odložil loutnu. Přehodil přes sebe pléd a hezky v teple u krbu seděl a zíral do ohně. Z vedlejšího pokoje slyšel Geraltovy kroky. Chodil tam a zpět a nezastavil se, ani když slunce zapadlo a venku, uprostřed lesa, se udělala černo černá tma. Konečně uslyšel zaklepání a do pokoje nakoukla Lutona – vysoká, leč drobná blondýnka s pihami na nose.

„Pojď jíst,“ řekla vesele a vplula do pokoje. „Proč si nezapálíš svíčky? Máš tu tmu jak v pytli, pak ti nemá bejt pořád smutno,“ řekla a dřepla si vedle barda k ohni. Ten však mlčel.

„Většinou se k jídlu hned ženeš, co to s váma dneska je?“ zakroutila hlavou.

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Geralt řekl, že nemá hlad. Stejně půjde, Olha ho ke stolu dotáhne vlastníma rukama, když bude muset,“ zachichotala se. „A ty tu sedíš taky jako hromádka neštěstí. A celej den se handrkujete jak malí. Tak co se děje?“

„Já ti ani nevím,“ povzdechl si Marigold. „Když on se takhle čas od času probudí. Nabručený a nevrlý.“

„Kdo by to byl řekl, vždyť tady má všecko, co by si jeden mohl přát,“ podotkla Lutona a prohrábla pohrabáčem oheň, který hravě zapraskal.

„Znáš chlapy, Luti, vyznat se v nich občas zkrátka není žádná legrace,“ pousmál se bard.

„Ale kdeže,“ zasmála se blondýnka. „Víš s kolika takovejma se tu setkáváme tejden co tejden? Geralt není nic oproti některejm dědulům, co nám tu zabírají pokoje s neduhama, se kterejma si úplně poradí dlouhá procházka a týdenní půst. Dej mu čas,“ položila bardovi ruku na rameno. „Olha říká, že jen málokdo si prošel tolika polízanicema jako on. Však on si to v tý svý bílý makovici srovná, nic jinýho mu tu nezbude. Tady nemá do čeho píchnout, příšery tu nežijou a dokonce i Klepnu jsme ustájili až ve městě, u Tibora. Prej aby nám tu nerajzovala po trávě. Ještě pár koupelí a však on už přijde na to, co ho tak užírá.“

„Jen aby taky přišel na to, jak z toho ven,“ řekl s obavami Marigold.

„Od toho má tebe, abys mu pomohl, no ne?“ usmála se Lutona a vtiskla Marigoldovi polibek na tvář. „Tak pojď, dneska máme bramborovou kaši a uzený. A když budeš hodnej, Mína ti udělá před spaním trochu krupicové kaše.“

Večeři měli stranou od ostatních hostů, kteří, jak se slušelo, jedli ve velké jídelně, kde se mohli jak se patří družit. Poněvadž však přítomnost zaklínače, a to obzvláště tohoto zaklínače, vzbuzovala v hostech neklid, Olha nechala Geralta s Marigoldem jíst s ní a Lutonou u dubového stolu přímo v kuchyni. Tak, jak Lutona předpovídala, Geralta vskutku přitáhla za límec ke stolu Olha. Zaklínač se však příliš nebránil, svou nabručenost spíše předstíral a častoval všechny kolem pobaveným úsměvem.

„Dal bych ti pár grošů za odvoz, ale můj měšec zůstal nahoře,“ prohodil, když si sedal. Olha po něm vrhla zlý pohled.

„Čerchmant jeden,“ ulevila si. „To se mi ještě nestalo. My tu kvůli tobě vyvařujeme a ty bys to tu nechal ležet ladem. A pak bys mi v noci spolu se spíží vymetal i ložnice kuchařek, to víš, že jo.“

„Ale prosím tě, za koho mě máš?“ ohradil se zaklínač, který se pustil s překvapivou chutí do jídla.

„Znám tě až moc dobře, Geralte. Minule si Káťa po tvém nočním nájezdu na kuchyň dva dny nesedla.“

Marigold a Lutona se málem přidusili.

„Ale no tak, Olho, ne tady u jídla,“ zabručel Geralt. Mimoděk vrhnul omluvný pohled na Marigolda, ten se však chechtal, zatímco se ze všech sil snažil nevyprsknout zázvorové pivo na spolustolovníky. Lutona, to šibalské stvoření v těle andílka, si samozřejmě nemohla nechat ujít příležitost si do Geralta rýpnout.

„Abyste si nemyslel, pane z Rivie. Děvčata mi o vás hodně vyprávěla, ještě než jste přijel. Teda až na Františku, ta jen vykřikla, že jí to minule stačilo, a od chvíle, co jste přijel, nevylezla ze své komnaty.“

„Že ses mi ani nepochlubil,“ zazubil se Marigold. „Budu se muset Františky zeptat, to zní jako námět na skvělou píseň. Snad si ještě pamatuje všechny detaily.“

Geralt se zašklebil.

„Teď se chvástáš, ale chci vidět, jestli takový barvitý popis vůbec uneseš,“ zabručel. Marigold po něm střelil stejně dětinský úšklebek a Lutona se zvonivě zasmála. Olha si povzdechla.

„Jak to, že kdykoliv se tu objevíš, do minuty ztratím kontrolu nad veškerým pořádkem kolem?“ zakroutila hlavou. Nemluvila však vyčítavě. S nepatrným úsměvem se pustila do jídla a poslouchala handrkování tří dospělých lidí u stolu.

Když dojedli, Marigold s Geraltem se pohodlně rozvalili na svých židlích. Už dlouho, předlouho se tak dobře nenajedli. Po měsících o sušené rybě a sem tam teplé polévce, si oba připadali jako v nebi. Mína jim přišla nalít čerstvě louhovaný mátový čaj a kuchyní se nesla pronikavá bylinná vůně. Dokonce i Geralt vypadal o dost spokojeněji než ráno.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a Olha vpustila dovnitř další z dívek, které obhospodařovaly lázeňský dům. Geralt věděl, že se jmenuje Alka. Její pronikavé černé oči a zelenou spodničku si pamatoval ještě ze své poslední návštěvy. Husté, kudrnaté vlasy jí tenkrát sahaly sotva po bradu, teď už jí však neposedně tancovaly až do půli zad. To, co zaujalo všechny ostatní, však sedělo na její pravé ruce.

„Přišlo psaní, pro Geralta z Rivie,“ řekla a z ruky jí na stůl přelétl pták se svitkem přivázaným k noze. Marigold si všiml pohledu, který si Alka s Geraltem vyměnili. Znepokojil ho. Ale dívka ihned zase zmizela a pohled zaklínače se zaměřil na ptáka před nimi.

„Sokol,“ řekl Marigold zamyšleně a prohlížel si hnědého dravce, který zíral na Geralta. Ten mu z nohy opatrně psaní odvázal.

„To je káně, Marigolde.“

„No…“ zatvářil se Marigold rozpačitě. „Já se v ptákách zas tak nevyznám.“

„Vždyť jsi viděl každýho v okruhu padesáti mil,“ zazubil se Geralt jako malý chlapec. Okamžitě dostal pohlavek od Olhy. Usmíval se však dál, a Marigold kupodivu taky. Jako kdyby se během večeře veškeré napětí mezi nimi rozptýlilo v čajové páře. Záblesk dobré nálady se však vzápětí rozplynul. Geraltův úsměv povadnul. Zaklínač svraštil čelo a hleděl na lístek, který držel v ruce. Marigold se rychle zvedl a podíval se mu přes rameno. Dopis nebyl dlouhý, vlastně jej tvořilo jen jediné slovo.

„ _Nejesdi_ ,“ přečetl nahlas Marigold. „Nejsem si úplně jistý, že se to píše takhle, ale to je teď asi jedno. Co si myslíš, že to znamená, Geralte?“ Zaklínač se však místo odpovědi prudce zvedl, div že Marigolda za ním neporazil. Vykročil rovnou ke dveřím a beze slova zmizel v chabě osvětlené chodbě. Marigold na nic nečekal a utíkal za ním.

„Počkej, kam jdeš?“ zeptal se. I jeho tvář prošla značnou proměnou, teď vypadal ustaraněji než kdy dřív.

„Musím jet.“

„Cože? Počkej, kam? A teď? Protože jestli sis nevšiml, venku už je tma.“

Geralt však jeho řečí nedbal. Prudce otevřel dveře své komnaty a začal z truhly vytahovat svůj zaklínačský oděv. Marigold vběhl do místnosti značně udýchaný.

„Vždyť tam bylo napsané, abys nejezdil!“

„No právě.“

„Jaké _no právě_ , tak co to má všechno znamenat?“ zamračil se Marigold a zavřel za sebou dveře. Geralt si nemohl nevšimnout, že otočil klíčem v zámku. Jeho čelo se svraštilo ještě víc.

„Pokaždé, když ti někdo napíše, že nemáš jezdit, znamená to, že se děje něco, k čemu bys měl přijet. To je zákon všech průserů,“ řekl, jako kdyby to byla ta nejzjevnější věc na světě.

„Fajn. Kdo to psaní poslal?“ zeptal se Marigold. Geralt se odmlčel.

„Nevím.“

„A kam nemáš jezdit?“

Geraltovi viditelně docházela trpělivost, ale neodpověděl.

„Tak vidíš,“ založil si Marigold ruce na hrudi. „Kdyby to byla paní z Mořic, poslala by Dobročku. Nebo někoho jiného. Ta by přece neposílala se zprávou ptáka. A elfové to taky nejsou, ti posílají sokoly, možná občas tak sovu, když potřebujou poslat zprávu přes noc.“

Geraltovy pronikavé oči se zabodávaly přímo do barda. Měl chuť ho popadnout a zamknout ho ve skříni, aby od něj měl pokoj a mohl se v klidu chystat na cestu. Marigold však nevypadal, že by chtěl ustoupit.

„Co s tebou dneska je?“ řekl místo toho. „Co jsme vyjeli z Mědína, jsi byl jako mílius. A dneska si na mě vybíjíš… Já ani nevím co. Chováš se stejně jako předtím.“

Geralt si prohrábl vlasy a sklopil pohled. Byl stále ještě naštvaný, ale něco v Marigoldově hlase ho vždycky dokázalo ze soustředěného hněvu vytrhnout.

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?“ ozval se Marigold znovu. Geralt k němu místo odpovědi jen zvedl oči. „Proč se mnou nemluvíš?“ špitnul bard. „Olha říkala, že jsi jeden z nejvýmluvnějších zaklínačů, co kdy potkala. Tibor mi u snídaně vyprávěl, žes jednou strávil celé dopoledne tím, žes pronásledoval jeho dceru při práci ve stájích a vyprávěl jí o svých dobrodružstvích. Dokonce i Mína říkala…“

„Teď na to není správná chvíle,“ odvětil Geralt, avšak Marigold se nenechal tak snadno umlčet.

„A kdy bude?“ vykročil kupředu. Geralt instinktivně ustoupil. „Kdy si o tom se mnou chceš promluvit? Až budeš mít lepší náladu? Až si vyjedeme na další dovolenou? Protože já nevím, jestli ti to nedochází, ale s tvojí prací bysme k tomu taky nemuseli mít další příležitost.“

„Marigolde, no tak…“

„Nech si to!“ štěknul bard. Blížil se ke Geraltovi stále blíž a blíž a ten couval, překvapený plamenem v jeho očích. „Chováš se ke mně hezky, usmíváš se, a pak najednou děláš jako kdybych byl nejhorší věc, co tě kdy potkala. Děláš všechno pro to, abys mě od sebe dostal co nejdál, jako kdybys sám chtěl, abych se na tebe vykašlal a odešel,“ bard už nedokázal udržet své pocity na uzdě, ne, když viděl Geralta řítit se po hlavě do dalšího průšvihu. Geralt ve svém zběsilém ústupu narazil zády do zdi. Už se neměl kam schovat a bard stál těsně před ním, upřeně mu koukal do očí a Geraltovi proběhla hlavou myšlenka, že vypadá opravdu děsivě. Bard znovu promluvil. Jeho hlas byl ledově chladný.

„Chodíme spolu po světě už dost dlouho, Geralte, vidím ti na očích, co cítíš, i když mi to nechceš říct. Vím, že mě teď obejmeš a řekneš mi, že to tak nemyslíš, a že to děláš, protože máš o mě strach a pořád doufáš, že si půjdu po svých a zůstanu někde v bezpečí.“ Geralt se oklepal. Přesně to měl v plánu. „Ale přece musíš sám cítit, že to nestačí.“

„Nerozumím ti…“

„Přestaň mi opakovat věci, co už dávno vím,“ řekl Marigold a dál upíral své oči na ty zaklínačovy. „A začni se mnou mluvit jako rovný s rovným. Ne jako s nějakým podřadným děckem, o které se musíš pořád starat.“

„Ale to si o tobě přece nemyslím…“

„Já se o sebe postarat umím. Uvědom si, že jsem jako bard sám pěšky procestoval tolik světa, co ty na Klepně. Myslíš, že mě nikdy nepřepadli? Že jsem nemusel nikdy utíkat a schovávat se? Že jsem sám nespal pod širým nebem a doufal, že mě přes noc neroztrhají vlci?“

To Geralta nikdy nenapadlo. Vlastně ho nikdy nenapadlo se Marigolda zeptat, co dělal před tím, než se potkali. Napjatý výraz v jeho obličeji povolil. Marigold ho však nenechal promluvit.

„Víš, jak mi je, když se všude, kam přijdeme, dozvídám, že o tobě každá děvečka z chalupy ví víc než já? Protože jsi jí to sám řekl?“ Marigoldův hlas posmutněl. Přistoupil ke Geraltovi a opřel se čelem o jeho hruď, tak jako vždycky, když mu bylo úzko. „Poznám na tobě, když mi něco tajíš. To není tak těžký, když přede mnou něco schováváš skoro pořád.“

„Třeba… Jen nechci, abys byl zničený, až se mi něco stane,“ promluvil konečně Geralt. Neodvažoval se Marigolda obejmout. Nebyl si jistý, jestli ho vůbec něco dokáže v tuto chvíli utěšit. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by jeho dotek bard v tuto chvíli snesl.

„Jestli se ti něco stane,“ špitl Marigold smutně, „budu křičet, ať už o tobě vím všechno, nebo vůbec nic.“ Zvedl hlavu a zadíval se Geraltovi do očí. „A ty by sis měl konečně uvědomit, že to samé platí i pro tebe…“

Komnatou se rozhostilo tíživé ticho. Geraltova ruka pomalu nahmatala Marigoldovu. Čekal, že bard ucukne, ale to se nestalo. Jejich prsty se propletly a Geralt na hřbet Marigoldovy ruky vtiskl chladný polibek. Poté jej druhou rukou objal kolem pasu a nechal Marigoldovu hlavu spočinout na jeho rameni. Pak pomalu a klidně spustil.

„Nevím, kdo ten dopis napsal. Nevím, kdo posílá s dopisy káňata. Dneska jsem vstal špatnou nohou z postele a svrbí mě prsty. Cítím v jizvách, že se něco blíží. Něco není v pořádku a já potřebuju přijít na to, co to je. Musím odjet do Mořic. Opravdu musím…“

„Já vím,“ špitl Marigold.

„Nevím, co mě tam čeká.“

„Já vím.“

„Jsem podrážděný a nesvůj, protože tě nechci nechávat samotného. Chci tě mít u sebe, chci tě mít na očích, abych věděl, abych _viděl_ , že jsi v pořádku, ale nechci tě brát s sebou k monstru, které neznám,“ odříkával své myšlenky jednu za druhou, bez ladu a skladu, bez žádných souvislostí. Jen věděl, že potřebuje Marigoldovi říct všechno. „Chci, abys tu zůstal, aby sis dál léčil hlas. Chci tě zase slyšet zpívat jako dřív, chci abys byl šťastný. Chci vidět jak ti září oči, když zpíváš holkám na návsi,“ šeptal Marigoldovi do ucha. Ruku z jeho zad přesunul výš a zajel mu prsty do vlasů. Jemně ho k sobě přitiskl a políbil ho na spánek. „Pokud tě to udělá šťastným, budu si s tebou povídat klidně celou noc.“

Marigold zaryl obličej do Geraltovy košile a tisknul se k němu. Byl značně roztřesený, rozhodně nechtěl být na zaklínače tak drsný a hrubý, ale zároveň byl rád, že to přineslo své ovoce. Poslouchal Geraltova slova a tělem se mu rozlévalo příjemné teplo. Možná to bylo tím, co Geralt říkal, možná to byl jen jeho hluboký, starostlivý hlas. Každopádně věděl, že Geralt nikam neodjede. Že je v jeho náruči, ze které už se nikdy, nikdy nedostane.

Když spolu ulehli do Geraltova lože, Geralt na zádech a Marigold s hlavou složenou na jeho nahé hrudi, cítili se oba mnohem klidnější. Geralt spokojeně oddechoval a hladil Marigolda po vlasech, ten se zavřenýma očima poslouchal nepřirozeně pomalý tlukot Geraltova srdce.

„Tak kudy to zítra vezmeme?“ zeptal se nakonec.

„Zeptám se tě naposledy,“ shrnul mu Geralt vlasy z očí. „Opravdu tu nechceš zůstat a doléčit se?“

Marigold lehce zakroutil hlavou. „Půjdu s tebou. Někdo od tebe musí odhánět ženský,“ pousmál se. Geralt se uchechtnul a vlasy mu rozcuchal.

„Ty pacholku… Nu dobrá, tak… Co kdybychom zkrátka šli podél řeky? První noc přespíme pod širým nebem a druhý den bychom na večer měli dorazit k vesničce, která roste za Mlatským Plknem.“

„To zní dobře,“ zívnul Marigold. „Když vyjdeme hned za úsvitu, mohli bysme být za tři dny na místě. A Mína nám určitě dá nějaké jídlo na cestu, když ji poprosíme.“

„Když ji poprosíš _ty_ ,“ opravil ho Geralt. „Já už do kuchyně bez dozoru nesmím.“

Marigold se zachechtal. „Hele, co to bylo s tou Káťou? Tos jí fakt dal tak moc do těla?“

„To bys rád věděl, co?“ ušklíbl se Geralt. „Do toho ti nic není.“

„Né, počkej, řekni mi to, přece takovou věc nemůžeš nechat nakousnutou!“ protestoval Marigold, ale Geralt ho snadno umlčel. Popadl ho za tváře a přitáhl k sobě. Jejich rty se dotkly a Marigoldova slova se ztratila v dlouhém polibku. Spokojeně zamručel a zcela se Geraltovi oddal.

Probudil ho neskutečný chlad. Průvan mu olizoval holá záda, a tak se instinktivně zavrtal hlouběji pod přikrývku. Zavrtěl se a překulil se na bok, aby mohl obejmout svého spolunocležníka. Zprudka otevřel oči.

„Geralte?“

Posadil se. Postel byla prázdná. Zabalil se do přikrývky a vyskočil na nohy. Otevřel truhlu. Geraltovo oblečení bylo pryč, a spolu s ním i jeho meče, tašky s bylinkami a veškeré vybavení. Marigold vyběhl ke dveřím, ale prudce do nich narazil. Byly zamčené. Lázeňský dům naplnilo jeho hromové zaklení. Odhodil přikrývku, bleskově se oblékl a začal zběsile bušit na těžké bukové dveře. Po chvíli se konečně ozvalo cvaknutí zámku a ve dveřích se objevila rozespalá Lutona.

„U všech rohatejch, co blázníš? A proč jseš tu zamčenej?“ řekla udiveně, ale Marigold ji odstrčil ze dveří a rozběhl se temnou chodbou ke schodům. Slyšel za sebou rychlé kroky Lutony, slyšel, že za ním něco volá, ale neposlouchal ji. Mysl měl úplně zamlženou. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se stalo, jeho hruď svírala temná úzkost a jeho celým tělem zmítala panická hrůza. Když sbíhal schody, zakopl a málem se skutálel dolů, jen tak tak se stačil zachytit zábradlí. Poslední tři schody přeskočil úplně, rozrazil velké vchodové dveře a seskočil ze schodků, které ke vchodu vedly. Venku se začínalo rozednívat. Marigold s vytřeštěnýma očima koukal kolem sebe, hledal jakýkoliv náznak pohybu v šeru, které venku panovalo. A pak ho uviděl. Rozběhl se, co mu síly stačily, k siluetě obtěžkané zavazadly, která kráčela směrem k lesu.

„Geralte!“ zakřičel, až ho celé hrdlo rozpálilo. Zaklínač se však nezastavil. Marigolda píchalo v boku a v plicích ho štípal chladný ranní vzduch, který mu do očí vehnal slzy. Jeho nohy se bořily do štěrkem vysypané cestičky, ale nezpomaloval. Naopak, ještě přidal. Když zaklínače konečně doběhl, popadl ho prudce za rameno a trhnutím ho otočil. Ke Geraltovu úžasu do něj začal Marigold bušit pěstmi hlava nehlava, tak prudce, až Geralt s žuchnutím upustil všechny své věci do štěrku.

„Tys mě tu chtěl nechat! Slíbils, že půjdeme spolu! Ty mizero! Chtěls mi utéct! Zamkl jsi mě tam jako psa! To už jsi mě rovnou mohl zavázat do pytle a hodit do řeky jako nechtěnou kočku!“ křičel Marigold a jeho hlas přešel do chraplavých, srdceryvných vzlyků. Geralt se nebránil. Couval, krok za krokem, a nechal barda, aby do něj bušil. Jeho síly stejně rychle ubývaly. Nakonec ruce odřené o Geraltovo brnění svěsil. Zůstal stát, vysílený, zaslepený hněvem a štkající do posvátného ranního ticha. Geralt cítil, že se mu co chvíli rozskočí srdce. Ten pohled ho uvnitř trhal, rval mu duši na milion kousků.

„Proč tohle děláš?“ vzlykl Marigold. „Proč mi tohle pořád děláš?“

Geralt udělal krok vpřed. Marigold z ničeho nic zasípal, vytřeštil na Geralta oči a padl na kolena. Za ním stála Alka, malá, s tmavýma, uhrančivýma očima, a v ruce třímala kuchyňský nůž s čepelí dlouhou a ostrou jako břitva, s takovou, kterou uměli vyrobit jen nůžkaři z Mědína. Čepel byla potřísněná krví, která stékala přes vyřezávanou rukojeť na drobnou ručku.

„Nikam nepůjdeš, zaklínači!“ štěkla s děsivým úsměvem na tváři. Upírala nenávistný pohled na Geralta a nevnímala vzlykání, které se prolínalo s prvním zpěvem ranních ptáků. „Paní z Mořic si nezaslouží pomoc. Morduje nás, zahání nás do hor, bere nám jídlo a vodu. Varovali jsme tě a ty sis vybral zle.“

Čepel zasvištěla vzduchem ještě jednou. Marigold padl k zemi a bezmocně se schoulil na štěrku. Pod ním se rozlévala rudá skvrna. Alka nemarnila ani vteřinu. Přeskočila barda, bleskurychle se protáhla kolem zaklínače a úprkem zamířila k lesu. Další rychlé kroky. Lutona, bosá a jen v noční košili, prosvištěla kolem Marigolda. Hlasem, který Geralt cítil až v žaludku, plná nepopsatelného hněvu, natáhla útlé ruce před sebe a vykřikla zaklínadlo. Alka v rychlosti narazila do neviditelné stěny a zapotácela se o několik kroků zpět. Geralt jedním krokem přiskočil k hromadě svých věcí. Přesně nahmátl rukojeť meče a druhým krokem se ocitl u Alky. Ta pištivě zařvala a ohnala se po něm nožem. Jeho čepel však sklouzla po plátu na jeho hrudi. Zaklínač se natočil do strany, chytil meč do obou rukou a širokým obloukem sekl. Alčina hlava dopadla vedle cesty do trávy a odkutálela se k záhonu kopretin.

Geralt odhodil meč a otočil se. Lutona klečela u Marigolda, jehož košile byla zbrocená krví. Hleděla se slzami v očích na řeznou ránu a hluboké bodnutí pod Marigoldovou lopatkou. Utrhla si z noční košile cár látky a k bodnutí jej přiložila, mumlajíc zaklínadlo v řeči, které Geralt nerozuměl. Zaklínač rychle přiložil ruku k dílu. Marigoldovy rány pevně stiskl a nechal vysílenou Lutonu, aby pokračovala v zaklínadle. Bard už ani nevzlykal, ani nesípal. Ozvaly se další kroky.

„Paní Olho!“ zavolala bezradně Lutona. „Potřebuju pomoc!“

Upřela uplakané modré oči, jindy plné veselí a rozvernosti, na Geralta. Ten však nevnímal. Hleděl na muže, jehož obličej rychle ztrácel barvu, na muže, který s každým výdechem ztrácel poslední zbytky života. Něco ho uhodilo do tváře a on se rychle vzpamatoval.

„Tak tam neseď jak pecka a odnes ho dovnitř, ty lenochu líná!“ zakřičela teatrálně Olha. Geralt zavrčel. Popadl Marigolda do náruče, a zatímco mu Lutona přidržovala cár látky na ranách, následovali Olhu do její ordinace. Do místnosti vplula jedna ze starších ošetřovatelek a vystrkala oba dva ven. Dveře ihned zamkla a nepomohlo, ani když do nich začal Geralt bušit. S poslední ranou hlasitě zaklel a ještě naštvaněji do dveří kopl. Hlasitě oddechoval, kypěla v něm žluč, nevěděl na čem a jak si má všechnu svou zlost a zármutek vybít.

Až teď se jeho mysl vymanila z rudé mlhy a plně se mu vrátil sluch. Uslyšel ozvěnou tiché fňukání. Otočil se. Lutona stála uprostřed chodby a zírala nepřítomně na dveře za ním ve své potrhané noční košili, s rukama i obličejem umazanými od krve. Vypadala drobounká, úplně se v rozlehlé chodbě ztrácela, jako kdyby venku spolu se zaklínadlem vypustila i část sebe. Geralt k ní vykročil, ale dívka mu sama padla do náruče. Hlasitě se rozvzlykala a v těle se jí třásl každičký sval. Pevně ji stiskl a přál si, aby jí mohl říct, že všechno bude dobré. Ale to s klidným svědomím nemohl. A co ho děsilo ještě víc, bylo, že jakkoliv chtěl, jakkoliv s ním všechno zmítalo, nemohl křičet.


End file.
